


The Orville Shorts Vol. 2

by AuthorArnold10



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Science Fiction, Short & Sweet, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorArnold10/pseuds/AuthorArnold10
Summary: A collection of short stories from the crew of the Orville. Mainly non-canon stories, but with canon characters. These shorts will also introduce 2 new OC characters: Roseline and Marius Arknight. (C) Author Arnold 2017-2020.All rights reserved to Seth Macfarlane, FOX, and The Orville. (C) 2017-2020
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Speech

( _John Lamarr tries to give a speech_.)

+ _Simulation Room #2: Outside-Public Gathering_ +

The machine like humanoids marched in perfect unison. _Click-Clack, click-clack_. They were one. Each wore the same standard issued uniform, a green and silver masterpiece. All were taught the same ideas. Tension and fear was an abundant by-product of this display. 

The humanoids came to a halt in front of a large podium, of course out of all the days, today it was raining. _Plip-Plop, plip-plop_. A rather rotund, yet slimming average height African American male made short, yet powerful strides to the podium. It was John Lamarr, he had been using the simulation room and programs to help him with speeches to help pep up his engineering team. Plus, he want to know what it would be like to be a "Dictator" like leader. He wanted to have a power trip with no consequences. Simulations were the best way to live out his fantasies. He climbed the monstrous hurdle and cleared his throat. 

"Now, we all know why we are here today, don't we?" The humanoids continued to look directly ahead. They were following procedure. Those who did not, were no longer functional. "Oh yea, how silly of me! Men at ease!"

All at once, a enormous sigh came from the giant formation. One commented to another. "Jeez, anymore and I would've collapsed." 

The humanoids were relaxing and having loose, yet grands conversations. Lamarr, now disgruntled and cleared his throat again. "EHEM!" They were still ignoring him, no responses. Lamarr bellowed. "Listen you idiots!"

The giant formation grew slowly quiet, so much so they finally stopped.

Lamarr was now screaming, while his arms waved about. "This is why we have so many rules and guidelines! It's so you don't behave like animals." He grew calm. "Anyway back to business. I've been receiving reports lately that you nincompoops have been wearing uniforms improperly. You all know what happens when you all don't, right? KAPUT!" 

Lamarr never noticed his own uniform was not tucked in properly. A humanoid noticed. For a brief moment, the humanoid became "human" and laughed. 

"What is so funny you ignorant buffoon?" He began flailing about like angry bull. "Take him away!" 

Two humanoids standing on the sidelines dragged the "human" away as he continued. The rest of the crowd became cold. 

"Ahh, much better. Well, that's it. I suppose. Straighten up, don't end up like him!" 

The rain continued. _Plip-Plop, plip-plop_.


	2. Poe

_(Claire writes a letter to her first and last love._ )

_Dear Poe_ , 

You know I've never been good with words or expressing my feelings. Yet, I'll try. I do owe you that much. 

Almost eight years ago we entered this together, and we both knew that once we dived into it, there was no backing out. How can you return to friends once you've crossed the threshold of lovers? You can't. I'm not saying I regretted "us", that's far from the truth. Yet, there are plenty of other things I regret. I regret not offering you that cat. I regret not moving in with you when you asked me. I regret getting so drunk that I can't remember the first time I slurred: "I love you..." I regret not making "you and I" into an "us" as early as possible. Mostly I regret not being able to help you, not being able to stop you. 

I wish we could talk calmly, yet I know you won't. Contrary to what I used to say when deciding to have that second child: Ty or not. If I chose either decisions it will kill me inside. Either way, I'm still without you. Once I have my second child, I'll never be the "old me". 

I'm leaving, I can't stay here when you're not really with me. You won't let me help you and I can't sit around and watch you deuterate, becoming someone foreign to me. It's already ruined me and I don't think I'll be able to love someone as wholly as I loved you. It's time to let you go, for my own sake and my children's well being. I dearly hope this helps you too. I hope this acts as a wake up call. Please, do me one last favor and quit. Do it for me and you. Do it for "us" and this future child. If you ever wake up, I hope you forgive me and try to find me again. I understand if you ever don't. 

You were my first love and probably be my last. I'll miss you always and love you until I die. 

Sincerely, 

_Claire Finn_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I wanted to write about Finn's past. I don't think I handled it very well. This was way before Isaac came into the picture and way before she joined on The Orville. This was during and maybe a little bit before Ty was born. Poe was a lover and someone she felt connected to, and thought she would never love again.)


	3. Teddy

( _Ty writes about his favorite teddy bear._ )

( _Ty's POV_ )

You're the teddy I bring to bed. You're the teddy that's in my head. When everything is wrong and need a hug, I turn to you to bring me luck. I trust a cuddle and never fear. You're the cozy guy that's always near. 

You let me squeeze, you're the teddy that pulls me through. 

You bring me happiness when I'm down. You bring me hope when I frown. 

I love you teddy, you are fine. I love you teddy, please me mine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Sorry this one was really short. Since Ty is still a young child, I wanted to try something a bit more "happier". I know this chapter is cheezy, I just couldn't help myself.)


	4. Ballet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Family Mental Health, Allude to Violence/Massacres

( _Marius and his motherly moment_.)

_"_ _My son Marius, no matter how far gone I become. You'll always be my son, my child. You'll always be loved."_ -Ava Arknight. 

Marius walked over to the piano, grazing his fingertips over the ivory keys. Those words echoing in his head. He sat, began to play gently. He took the sound in like a warm summer's evening. He pulled himself closer, playing whatever music was on the stand. He hit the notes repeatedly. 

The piano was soft. His fingers glazed lightly. No matter how hard he hit, the sound never got any louder; almost like a lullaby. Marius' heightened hearing kicked in as he heard footsteps. He turned on the bench, as the sound went quiet. He then saw his mother Ava. She stood there with her pale fragile, skinny figure and long black hair. Her big blue eyes stared at him, as his met hers. Sadly those big blue eyes were glazed over with weariness. Ava walked past him into another room, like she couldn't remember who he was. What the Krill did to her physically and mentally, what a horrible thing to even imagine. Marius sighed sadly as things will never go back to "normal". 

He continued to play, almost as if the piano was apart of him. Although, he could only listen when his father played. Unlike his two older brothers at that time long ago, he was only a small baby. When Marius was about five years old (in human years), they played once. His father taught him how to play a beautiful song. He worked on it for a long time, also knowing it was advance for his young age. Yet, he proved them all wrong in exactly only in a few minutes. Even after the massacre of his family, he still played. Even after his mother was finally released and later became insane, he still played. It was their family song, one of the few things left after the Krill invasion. 

Every time Marius played, she grew upset. It gotten so bad where he had a hard time playing and taking responsibility to his fellow Nohrians that he had left surviving. Slowly, he too, was going crazy with her. He tried to play when she wasn't around. Suddenly, he quit all together. Nothing really changed. When it finally did, he could only play one note at a time. Marius once again approached the piano. Now with ease, he melted away from each note. He stared at the sheet music and remembered, it all swirled back to him. The fights, doors slamming, and even his mother's low wails at night. The piano shut it all out before everything drove him insane. 

Marius played his family's song, slow at first. It began soft, the piano was tuned that way. He emptied his mind, as he put his soul into that exact state. Maybe this secret was being able to greatly play it. The main secret was hidden in the furthest depths of his mind. Hell, he never realized it, all he felt was to keep playing. Trying his best to make everyone's troubles melt away, almost like ice, as the piano was the heat. Slow and steady, every thing will end soon. He again heard it, like it was all those years ago. He turned again and before him, Ava appeared. Both reflecting in each other's gazes. She blinked fast, as she tried going into the "library" type room. 

"F-Forgive...me..." She sadly mumbled. It was just enough for him to hear her broken scarred soft voice. She disappeared, humming his music behind her. 

He stared at the ivory keys again, sighing even sadder. Maybe that was the secret after all. Nohrians were too emotional and heated species. Heat plus heat just made more fire. Deep down, he knew what he had to do. yet, it was hard enough for him to assist in his own mother's death. He knew she was suffering and he couldn't take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the first debut of Marius Arknight. He is based from a historical fiction I've worked on since 2010, but I retro-fitted him into some Orville fanfictions I'm currently working on. His backstory will be focused more in those. At this point in time he is about 20 years old in human years. He is a Nohrian. Long story short, basically like a vampire like species like we hear about in myths and legends of vampires as a whole. I wanted to try him out here and see if you guys would like to read more about him. I can't give too much away here, it would ruin the stories I'm working on. Thank you and enjoy.)


	5. Love

( _Roseline writes a poem like story about her husband Marius._ )

_To my husband Marius_ ;

L-O-V-E

A simple four letter word that means the world to me. 

Why? 

You're the light that makes my world bright. Yours's is the only face in sight. You make me feel high as a bird. I wanna be with you every night. 

If we ever fight, I'd make it right. 

'Cause I'll be brave in your arms. 

- _Roseline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Yes I know this was stupid. I really couldn't think of anything for Roseline without giving so much away. She is the wife of Marius. She too was from the same historical fiction I wrote back in 2010. I am also retro-fitting her into some Orville fanfictions I'm working on. She is apart of the Union and was a old friend of Ed Mercer. She is the first ever human to be turned into a Nohrian. That's all I can tell about her right now. If I say too much, ruins a lot later down the road. Thank you for understanding.)


	6. Coping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Unhealthy break ups

( _Marcus gets heartbroken)_

( _Marcus's POV)_

I hope what they say about " _time healing all wounds_ " is true. I am going to try to forget her. I will try and make it like we never met. Hopefully over time, my mind will do the same. Maybe one day, she will see me like I see her. Until then, I will push her out. I will not try to cope. I will remove the pain, not to "deal" with it. I know I will still feel the pain for a while. I just hope time will erase it eventually. 

I wonder if this has ever plagued her. I highly doubt it. I still wonder if she ever had a secret, or a major crush. She would never tell me. Although, she should- because I handle things well. I could've helped. I don't get why I like her so much. She was emotionless, immature, oblivious, and handled things awfully. So not what I need. I can now look for someone I need. Someone who will love me, my family, and be there for me. A truly great woman. 


	7. Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Self-harm, Mental Health Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, and Unhealthy Break up

( _Cassius feels self-hatred after Kelly's breakup_ )

( _Cassius's POV_ )

Voices echoed inside my head, as I stumbled to my quarters. I banged against the automatic door until it finally slid open. I staggered into the room, the door slid shut behind me. I reassured that the door clicked, self-locking. I stood silent. 

I slumped down the door, hitting the carpet like floor. Finally escaping from me, hot tears. _Why do I do this? Why can't I just be happy? why do I pick at things, to the point where I make things worse? Why can't I learn to shut up? Why do I always have to be the one who starts all the damn arguments?_ I let out a strangled yell, thumping my fist on the floor. 

"What's wrong with you!?" I screamed at myself, now staggering upright. Dragging myself to the mirror in the nearby, neat bathroom. I placed my palms against the cold sink, just staring at myself. Of course at the wrong time, I had to start something with Kelly. _Why? Why couldn't I just be normal?_

"I hate you!" I hissed into the mirror. "I hate you so damn much. Why do you always instigate everything! Why can't you just say what you really mean for once? WHY!? YOU'RE NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME!?" 

I kept staring at myself through the mirror, rage built up inside me. I could no longer take it. I punched the mirror hard as I could. It didn't shatter like they did in those "old Earth" flicks. Although, the pain from my knuckles stunned thoughts into me.   
  


"You hate being hurt." I smirked. "I'll show you." 

I stumbled back into the living room area, hatred binding me. As I saw my reflection in the mirror pieces, they began smirking. I wanted to scream from the ship's rooftop until my throat bled. I synthesized a pocket knife, I let out another enraged scream. I began carving on the near by table: ** _I AM NOTHING!!_**

"You're nothing, you hear me?" I screamed again. "NOTHING! You never will be!" 

I shoved the pocket knife across the table. It knocked into a lone glass, which fell. It finally shattered on the floor. I grabbed a large piece. I dug it into the pads of my fingers. I smeared blood over the carving. 

"Nothing..." I muttered. "Nothing at all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know Cassius and Kelly ended on good terms on the show. I just wanted to write something where he felt some "self-hatred". Especially since he also got divorced from his wife cause he worked so much. I wanted to try to write something new. I really enjoyed Cassius on the show, wished they did more with him. He seemed interesting.)


	8. When

( _Bortus calls The Orville his home_ )

( _Bortus's POV_ )

It's when you get that feeling like you don't feel safe in your own home. When you're not happy and wish yourself away and you end up in the same place as before. You close your eyes and wish for a new home. You wish for a place to restart. You wish for a place where people understand you. While the same people know exactly what you were saying, when you actually say it. It's when you wish for a place to be everything you wanted it to be and the you get it. You are truly happy, while being satisfied with life itself. 

I enjoy it, when I feel this way. When you are in your own place with people you love, where people that love you. When your with family and friends and they are there for you. Even though they may not understand me, and I can't understand them. I eventually come to a point of agreement. I came to ends, I wished to be unsaid. I am happy, calm, and finally collected. 

I finally feel at home, on the Orville. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Just want to say thank you all. Thank you all for reading my stupid little stories, thanks for being so supportive in this fandom. I really appreciate it, without the Orville I wouldn't have met some amazing people. Thank you for all your patience. Writing "The Orville Shorts" and "The Orville Shorts: Vol. 2, made me feel optimistic on writing more Orville stories for you guys. Thank you all around.)


End file.
